William Windsor
William Windsor is a character that appears in the Resurrection Chronicles TV and Book Series. He is the Main Protagonist in The 1st book and the 1st season. He serves as a Primary Antagonist in the second book and second season. He returns as the 2nd Protagonist in the third book and third season and the main Protagonist in the 4th and final book and season. When he was just a boy he was taken from his father and sent into the future to be safe from the Allor. He was raised by Edward VIII and Wallis Simpson. After their deaths he was forced to live on his own and with his his friends found The Orb of Resurrection. Finding the Orb, he was forced to travel back into the past in 1272, where his biological father, Henry III thought he would be safe. Eventually after much training he is presumably killed in his first battle while his friends are forced to flee. Thinking he is dead his friends find him by a tree where he reveals his Allor abilities. During the last battle between him and his friends, William is stabbed in the chest by Billy Plantagenet, but somehow survives and continues to fight with his friends. One of his Friends also survives. Out of Anger William blames his friends Sophie Lint and Lina Macron for him going missing. He banishes them to live on their own and loses his friend Tony Preston in the process. After various battles Billy Plantagenet is killed after his friend Tony is revealed to be alive. William eventually kills Arkrath III and returns to his current time. Billy's legacy is fulfilled with a statue of him being built. William eventually dies in a plane crash and never sees his son, Tyson's Adventures. Overview Personality. William is a perfect person is season 1. He can't seem to do anything wrong and always thinks 3 times before making a decision. He sees the best in everyone and even helps the weak. However during the second 2nd season (when he serves as the Main Antagonist) he shows an unforgiving personality. He starts to kill innocent children and women and men. During the 3rd season, William serves as the Anti-Hero where he does not know whether to re-join the allor or stick with his friends and fight the enemy. After the death of billy he knows whose side he is on. In the fourth season he turns into the man he was into the first season and kills arkrath. History London, England. William was born in 1255 to King Henry III and an Unnamed Woman. Not long into their birth, an Alien invasion occurred in London, Although The British won the war it was still to dangerous for William and his brother Billy Plantagenet. Fearing his son's safety, Henry hires the Royal Wizard Merlin III to send them into the Future. William was raised by Edward VIII and Wallis Wimpson. The 1st Allor War Season 1 "Rise of The Fallen" A 17-Year Old, William walks into his history class and sits down next Billy. He asks where his Girlfriend Sophie Lint is, and Billy replies that he has no idea. Sophie immediately walks into the class and is scolded by the teacher. After class ends William, Billy and Sophie are spotted Tony Preston and taunted. Billy stands up to Tony and tells him to leave William alone. Tony walks away with his hands in his pockets. Billy, William and Sophie walk along the grass fields that lead to William's house. On the way they encounter Lina Macron, (William's former Girlfriend), who is surprised to see them. William slowly walks away and proceeds to his house not realizing that Lina has a knife in her hands. While cleaning out there attic, William notices a gleaming light coming from some boxes, he opens the box to find a futuristic object inside. William suggests that they should take the orb outside and the others follow. Outside they meet Tony who apologizes to them and becomes their friend. After accidentally presses one of the buttons William summons Henry III. William hears a rustling in the bushes and sees Lina in the bushes. Without Warning Lina slashes William on the arm. William chases after her and wounds her. However her body shifts into an Allor and chases after them. William, Tony, Sophie and Billy find shelter in a nearby bush. After staying in the bush for a while an Allor finds them only to be killed by Henry. Knowing that they aren't safe there, Henry brings them back in time, to kill their king before he ever made to the future in the year 1272. They are brought to the castle. There Henry meets his older brother Edward I and his maid Axle. After learning that Henry is their father, William and Billy enter a state of distress 3 months go by and William Sophie Billy and Tony are already specially skilled warriors. Henry sends Tony, Billy and William on their first patrol. During this they find a man who claims to be have been attacked, they take him in and he claims to be Edmund Crouchback. This changes everything. Changes In Changes, Edmund Crouch-back is taken prisoner. William Suspects that he is a traitor while Henry deems it otherwise. Henry tells William to give Edmund some water. While arriving to his cell, William notices that Edmund is holding the orb. Henry holds the sword to his neck telling to "drop it." Edmund gives a wide grin and throws the orb to William. He snickers and tells him he was caught red handed. William Ignores him and leaves. When Henry hears of Edmund's actions Edmund is banished. William is upset that Edmund was kept alive. The next day there is a ceremony appointing the 4 warriors. William is appointed as Prince of the England and Heir to the throne when Henry III. Billy is appointed the first Captain of the orb rebellion. Tony is Appointed the blacksmith of the Rebellion. Lina is Appointed the Duchess of the rebellion and Sophie is appointed head mage. William and his friends have a feast to celebrate. After the Feast William has a dream where the ghost of King Arthur tells him the story of the Kings Orb. He tells William how the orb was forged from fragments of the King's Table. He also tells him why he was chosen for this mission. He tells him that he and Billy are brothers and sons of King Henry III and that is why he was crowned Prince. He wakes clearly upset. In the morning, Henry tells William how he was sent 1958. He was sent into the future by Merlin III. Edward Then enters the room saying that they have a "visitor". They walk outside to see Edmund Crouch back outside. Edmund says that if Henry hands over his sons, they will all live. Henry refuses. Angry, He throws a sword at William and William is hit in the arm. Out of Anger, Despite his father's orders, William stabs Edmund, Killing him instantly. Henry is furious, but before he can scold him, William says he knows that deep down it had to be done. Henry agrees. William keeps his wound a secret. Patrol William scolds Billy about his futile attempts to save axle after the Allor invade the castle. Billy yells at William. Angry, William punches Billy only to be punched back. Before the fight can get serious they are stopped by Edward I, stating "In times of great distress we all need to keep our cool''".'' Category:Characters